


The Angel With The Pretty Voice

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Skimmons Week [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, EMT/Patient AU, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been in a car accident, miss but you’re going to be just fine. I’m Jemma and I’m going to get you all patched up, just hang in there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skye never saw it coming, one minute she was driving, angry and blasting rock music trying to drown out her own mind and the next moment there was another car in front of her; She didn’t have time to stop. She really couldn’t remember what the initial impact was like and she didn’t feel anything but the sound of screeching metal overwhelmed her delirious brain and she squeezed her eyes shut. She had no concept of time, squeezed awkwardly between her dashboard and the back of her own car but at some point the pain kicked in and she groaned, eyes still shut tightly. The side of her head felt wet and hot (Was that blood or sweat?) and her arm seemed to be bent to fit the steering wheel holes. Suddenly she couldn’t remember what she was angry about and she just hoped that the pain would stop soon. 

In some place in the back of her mind she registered the sirens but for some reason she never put it together that they might be there for her and she just wanted them to shut up, they were making her head ache worse. Something ripped the door next to her off and she cringed at the deafening sound, she really just wanted everyone to be quiet. She could feel things being moved around her and she groaned a little louder hoping that they would hear her. A pair of sturdy hands wrapped around her and suddenly she was being lifted out and onto the pavement, she squeezed her eyes tighter as the bright sun hit her face making everything magnified. 

Then through the pain, the loud sounds, and the general horribleness of everything she heard the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. 

“You’ve been in a car accident, miss but you’re going to be just fine. I’m Jemma and I’m going to get you all patched up, just hang in there.”

Was she British? What a pretty voice… Skye tried to pry her eyes open slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person with that beautiful voice. Jemma? That’s pretty name… The blinking didn’t seem to help, everything was bright and awful but she continued trying to look around, people seemed to be jostling her and sticking her with things. The pretty voice came back, pretty as ever.

“Can you tell me your name, miss?”

Skye grumbled but she wasn’t going to deny that voice anything. 

“S-Skye…”

“Skye? What a lovely name, we’re about to move you so that we can get you fixed up, this will all be over with soon, I promise.”

A cool wave or relief washed through Skye’s body, numbing her body and fuzzing up her brain. She finally opened her eyes as her head didn’t seem to hurt as much anymore. The pretty voice looked like a pretty angel and she couldn’t help but stare as “Jemma” leaned above her, blocking the sun which created a halo of light around her concentrated face. She looks so soft… Wow.. Were Emts supposed to be this beautiful or was she an angel? Skye would be happy with either but through the fuzziness in her brain she began to be terrified that the angel with a pretty voice would disappear, she was kind of in a bad position to be trying to get a date but that didn’t seem to cross her mind as she looked up and tried to smile at the angel. 

“Heeyy”

It came out droopier than she had originally planned and now she was being lifted up off the ground but the angel with the pretty voice still smiled down at her as she held a bunch of scary looking equipment. Now that she thought about it, Skye didn’t think that angels carried I.Vs but oh well.

They were in the back of the truck now and finally the sun wasn’t glaring in her eyes anymore and she could see the angel with the pretty voice a little clearer, although her eyes were getting so heavy and she just wanted to sleep. 

“Y-Yours Sho pwetty…”

Okay that was supposed to come out a little cooler but at least the angel spoke again. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet. You just relax now and we’ll take good care of you, Skye.”

Skye giggled stupidly, her voice sounded soooo good when the angel said it, but then she drifted off and she couldn’t hear the angel’s voice any more. 

Skye woke up in the hospital with her arm in a sling and her head and ribs bandaged all over the place. She woke up in a panic, hoping that she hadn’t missed the angel with the pretty voice but when she looked around all she saw was her father, her poor worried father, still in a suit even as he sat next to her bed. 

“Where is she?”

Was the first thing out of her mouth and her dad leaned forward with a concerned face, putting a gentle hand on her non slinged wrist. 

“Where is who, sweet heart?”

Skye looked around as everything sunk in and she shook her head, just happy that her dad was there. 

“I-- Uh, no one… Don’t worry about it.”

She smiled reassuringly at him. 

After what seemed like eternity, she was finally discharged and before she left she asked the nurse where the Emts were and if she could thank them. The nurse happily obliged and she bought a bouquet of flowers, telling her dad the wrong time to pick her up since she “Was absolutely not driving anywhere for the foreseeable future”, and made her to where the Emts stayed. She ended up in a little garage, ambulance parked and having repairs done, people with blue uniforms bustled everywhere and she looked around nervously. She found a male Emt who didn’t seem to be running somewhere and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Um, excuse me, I’m looking for-- Uh-- I think-- I think her name was.. Jem? Jemma?”

He pointed to a group of vehicles. 

“She’s over there, I think she just got off.”

“Okay, thank you.”

He smiled.

“No problem.”

She approached slowly and cautiously as if the ambulance was about to blow up and as she turned a corner, she saw her jumping down off the side. She landed gracefully and wiped her hands on her uniform. Skye’s breath left her and she stood still until the woman turned around. 

“Oh! Hello!”

“Um.. Hi..”

The EMT looked her over, stopping at her slinged arm. 

“It’s Skye, right?”

“Yeah..”

“I’m glad to see you up and about! How are you feeling?”

Skye cleared her throat, snapping out of her trance. 

“Much better, thanks to you.”

Jemma blushed, smiling brightly.

“It’s my job, you don’t have to thank me.”

“Yeah, but I want to.. You saved my life, thank you. And, um, here, I got these for you.”

She held out the flowers and Jemma gave a little gasp.

“Oh my goodness! These are lovely! Thank you!”

She buried her face in the flowers and Skye took a deep breath. 

“Hey, I know this is kinda weird but.. Would you maybe wanna.. Go get some coffee sometime?”

Jemma giggled and Skye blushed suddenly terrified again. 

“What?”

Jemma took a step forward, holding the flowers close to her chest and smiling sweetly. 

“Well, you already asked me once.”

Skye looked at her confused. 

“You probably don’t remember, you had quite a lot of morphine but you certainly were the flirtiest patient I’ve ever had.”

Skye blushed and put her face in her free hand, laughing. Jemma held a hand out.

“No! Don’t be embarrassed! It was really very sweet!”

Skye regained her composure. 

“Well, if I may start over, You are seriously beautiful… Even when I’m not doped up on Morphine and dying.”

Jemma smiled up at her, red creeping up into her pale cheeks. 

“I’d love to.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’d love to have coffee with you sometime, is tomorrow alright?”

Skye let out a huff of air and laughed. 

“Yes! Yeah, I mean, tomorrow is amazing, you know great!. Awesome!”

Jemma laughed as she wrote down her number and handed it to Skye, the woman took it in disbelief. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Skye”

“See you tomorrow, Yes, tomorrow.”

Skye stumbled out of the little garage beaming with happiness. I mean, who knew a car accident could be the greatest thing that ever happened to her


	2. Wedding on a Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has her first date with the beautiful EMT who saved her life.

“D-Dad! It’s alright, I’m just going to the diner in town, I won’t even be-- Ugh You’re not listening to me..”

Skye slumped her shoulders in the foyer, pouting obviously while her mother helped her put a jacket on and over her slinged arm. Her dad had just walked away to get his keys, Skye felt like a 15 year old again, having to be dropped off to a date by her dad. Her mom smiled I that stiff but caring way that she always did and secured the jacket under her arm, smoothing out the back and putting Skye’s hair back into place. 

“Humour him, he’s just worried about you. It’s going to take a while until he’ll be okay with you driving, maybe never.”

Skye groaned, she understood but it didn’t change the fact that she was feeling helpless, not to mention like a burden.

“It’s not that bad. What time are you meeting this girl?”

“In, like, an hour.”

Skye fidgeted with her clothes. Picking an outfit for a date with an adorable girl was hard enough without having to work around a broken wrist and cracked ribs. She sighed impatiently as she glanced at the clock on her phone. Her mom looked at her before moving to the edge of the room and yelling dryly, 

“Phil! Hurry up, she wants to leave before tonight!”

The disembodied voice answered and Skye would almost see her dad scrambling around for his wallet and buttoning the cuffs on his shirt. 

“I thought she was meeting her at ten!?”

“She wants to get there early, Phil. It‘s a date!”

Skye rolled her eyes and clumsily threw her purse over the wrong shoulder, they were going to be bickering for a while. 

“I’m going to meet him in the car.”

“Okay, text me when you want me to pick you up.”

“Okay.”

Skye opened the door, she could hear her dad trying to get his things in the background. Her mom stood with her arms crossed looking apologetic.

“Oh, and Skye?”

Skye turned around jerkily, nerves starting to pulse through her veins. 

“Tell her thank you for saving my daughter.”

She gave the slightest hint of a smile and Skye nodded silently. 

“Well, if this goes okay, maybe you can tell her yourself.”

“I’d like that. 

She closed the door hearing the feint sounds of the conversation going on behind the wood. 

_“Melinda, do you know where those files for work are?”_

_“Phil, I told you to start putting those on a flash drive. Our daughter’s an engineer, learn how to use a computer.”_

_“I can’t find a folder what makes you think I would be able to find a flash drive?…”_

Skye rolled her eyes but smiled as she made her way to the car and carefully, slowly, climbed in the passenger side. Her dad joined her a few minutes later, he smiled sweetly and apologetically before starting the car and driving off. He parked next to the classic little diner that She and Jemma had made the date for the day previously. She paused, suddenly not wanting to get out, her dad put a hand on her good shoulder and she looked over. 

“She’s going to love you, I promise.”

Skye laughed, shaking her head. 

“Thank you… And thanks for driving me here… Maybe-- Maybe I’m not entirely-- feeling ready to drive again.”

The last part was strained humorously, and her dad just put his other hand on the steering wheel and looked ahead grinning. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me that I was right.”

“That’s good because I’m not.”

“Mmhhm.”

“because you’re not.”

“Whatever..”

Skye laughed and hopped out of the car

“Oh my god, dad.”

Before she shut the door, he put a hand up.

“Hey. Have fun.”

“I will.”

 

She was early and yet as she walked in she could see Jemma, in normal clothing sitting at a corner table wringing her hands and looking out the window distractedly. Skye took a deep breath and walked over.

“Hey.”

Jemma’s eyes brightened immediately as she looked up. 

“Hello!.”

Skye sat down and suddenly the high of everything came down and they sat in silence for a few moments until the waitress came to take their order. After she left Skye leaned over as best she could with the sling on. 

“Okay, so let’s get this over with, what did I say when I was drugged up on the way to the hospital?”

Jemma denied everything immediately, 

“No, no, it-- It wasn’t that bad…”

She said unconvincingly.

“Come on, I know I say dumb shit when I’m out of it so let’s just get this out of the way.”

Jemma sighed but there was a glimmer of a smile on her lips, 

“Just give it to me straight.”

“Okay… Well you said that we would have beautiful babies…”

Skye groaned but waved her to continue.

“And well.. You said that I should wear my EMT uniform at our wedding… Our wedding on a-- A cloud, I believe?”

“I thought you were an angel for a while so that’s probably why it was on a cloud.”

Skye said logically, 

“That makes sense!”

The women burst into giggles, trying desperately to dim the noises in the relatively quiet diner. Jemma, trying to regain her breathe lifted her forefinger,

“And there was another thing, you were very worried about your father not having tissues? Under his seat at the wedding and that was just before they took you in for surgery.”

Skye had been listening intently, always on the boarder of another round of giggles. 

“Oh, Oh! Yeah, cause my dad’s going to cry at the wedding and my mom always forgets to bring tissues.”

“Aww, really?”

They were leaning forward now, amused at their own little inside joke.

“Yeah, I’m his baby girl, you know.”

“Well he can just sit next to my mother, she’s going to be sobbing and she always brings extra handkerchiefs.”

“That’ll work!”

The waitress slid their food down on the table giving a slightly confused look before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

“Yes, well, and everyone is going to be a bit weepy. What with the high altitude and everything-”

“That is true. I wonder if we can decorate, like, oxygen tanks for everyone?”

“I don’t know, perhaps. What colors are you thinking, by the way?”

Skye wiped her mouth on a napkin, grinning. 

“Hhmm.. Aqua marine maybe? That would look good with the cloud floors.”

Jemma nodded accordingly, 

“Yes, perhaps with a tiny bit of pink outlining?”

“Yes!”

They giggled and took a few bites, once everything had gone quiet again, Skye sighed, 

“Well, now that we’ve got the wedding planning over with, can I ask, what’s your last name?”

Jemma laughed, a beautiful sound that filled up the entire area and Skye found that even off the drugs, she couldn’t keep her eyes off this angel.

“Simmons, Jemma Simmons and yours? Since I don’t even know my future wife’s name.”

She knew that it was a joke but Skye couldn’t help but glow whenever she said ‘Future wife’ something about that phrase just seemed right, although it was their first date and Skye already felt crazy for this girl.

“Coulson-May.”

“Well, Skye Coulson-May, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted now that we’ve planned the wedding.”

Skye laughed, they were finished with their food and the waitress had just brought the check. 

“Yeah, it has, maybe we can plan the honey moon.. Maybe… On another date?”

Skye said the words carefully and shyly, not actually looking Jemma in the eyes. 

“I’d like that very much, perhaps dinner next time?”

Skye took a relieved breath

“Awesome, I know a really great place.”

“Oh? Is it on a cloud?”

Jemma grinned mischievously but Skye chuckled. 

“No, that’s your domain. You‘re the angel, remember?”

Jemma blushed bright red, a color that spread from her neck to her face in half a second and Skye couldn’t help but feel proud as Jemma giggled sweetly and looked away, her eyes twinkling. 

 

Later, after they had debated over who would get the check (Jemma won but Skye vowed to get her back at dinner) and Jemma had left for work, Skye leaned on the wall outside the diner waiting for her mom to pick her up like a teenager. She looked dazedly into the distance, not able to take her mind off the angel. She was swooning and she knew it but she was just happy that she would be able to see her again.


End file.
